Mistletoe
by JuleWooster
Summary: Tatari holiday fluffiness, complete with mischevious 003.


Little bit of holiday fluff. Started this last year and finally finished it. Did the companion pic last year as well. Link: 

Merry Christmas!

* * *

"Ah! Look up! Look up!"

Tatsumi and Watari turned in unison to stare at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki stood at his desk, pointing to a spot directly over the two men's heads.

"What's gotten into you?" Tatsumi arched an eyebrow.

"Too many sweets, I think…" Watari muttered.

"Really! Look up at 003-chan!" Tsuzuki pointed again and started to bounce up and down on the balls of his feet. Once again in unison, Tatsumi and Watari turned their heads upwards. 003 fluttered above both of their heads, clutching something in her claws.

"What'cha got there, 003-chan?" Watari cooed to his pet.

Tatsumi squinted at the branch. Realizing what it was, he reached up, trying to snatch it away. 003 only flew higher and Tatsumi swore she was laughing at him…

"You know what that means, Tatsumi-san!" Tsuzuki giggled, "So get to it!"

"I refuse! Especially with you watching and grinning like that!"

Realization slowly dawned on Watari as well. Blushing, he watched as Tatsumi made another grab at the branch. Of course… It was mistletoe. Saya and Yuma had placed it all over the office earlier. Watari guessed 003 pulled one and decided to have some fun.

Well, who was he to disappoint his beloved pet?

"Tatsumi… Let's just get it over with."

Tatsumi stopped making wild grabs at the little owl to stare at the scientist. After a few moments of awkward silence, Watari leaned forward a little.

"It's just a little kiss. What harm could it do?" he said with a small shrug. He briefly thought Tatsumi would argue. Instead, the secretary leaned down and placed a small shy peck on Watari's cheek.

"HEY! No, that's not how it works!" Tsuzuki cried, "Lips! It has to be on the lips!"

"Tsuzuki-san…" Tatsumi didn't have a chance to finish. The scientist suddenly turned Tatsumi's face towards his own and planted a firm kiss directly on the lips.

After the initial shock, Tatsumi began to relax. He could hear Tsuzuki's triumphant giggling somewhere in the distance. But at that moment, it didn't matter. All that mattered was the one in front of him.

_This isn't so bad…_ he thought, _Not bad at all. In fact, it feels…_

Suddenly, Watari broke the kiss and turned to face Tsuzuki. Tatsumi was surprised to realize that he was disappointed.

"Well, was that better?" the scientist asked, hands on his hips.

"Oh, yes. Much better!" Tsuzuki giggled.

Rolling his eyes, Watari turned and continued on his way. He paused in the hallway, waiting for the secretary to catch up. Tatsumi nearly passed by. He was debating on finding some reason to dock Tsuzuki's pay. As much as he found he liked the kiss, he was not pleased that it had to happen in the middle of the office. Especially in front of…

"You okay?"

Tatsumi jumped, startled. "Watari-san…"

"Your face is all red. I thought you were gonna explode," Watari said with a grin.

"I am fine, thank you," the dark-haired man sighed, adjusting his glasses.

"Sorry if I acted out of line. But, you know he wouldn't have shut up if I hadn't done anything and I knew that you weren't gonna and…"

"Watari-san?"

"Hm?"

In reply, Tatsumi quickly stepped forward and shyly brushed his lips against the younger man's. He felt his friend chuckle.

"So I take it you're not mad."

"No," Tatsumi smiled. "Not in the least."

Looking quite pleased with her self, 003 fluttered into the hallway, now carrying the mistletoe branch in her beak. Watari chuckled and held out his hands. The tiny owl landed in them, cooing.

"You little sneak," he said with a grin. Tatsumi opened his mouth to speak, but changed his mind when he heard Tsuzuki's voice drift down the hallway. The three paused to listen.

"It seems Tsuzuki's telling Bon about his little victory…" Watari mused. Tatsumi felt his face go red. A slow grin crept across the blond scientist's face. He tiptoed back towards the office, motioning for Tatsumi to follow. The secretary knew that grin. He adjusted his tie nervously and started after him.

As Watari had predicted, Tsuzuki was sitting on the edge of Hisoka's desk, chatting away, waving his arms. The empath looked quite annoyed, attempting and failing to focus on paperwork.

Watari whispered to his pet and let get go.

"Watari-san, what…?" Tatsumi was shushed by a finger pressed against his lips.

"Just watch," Watari smirked. The pair waited silently, watching the little owl carry out her mission. Then, Watari cried out:

"Ah! Look up! Look up!"

Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked up in unison and both turned a rather festive shade of red.


End file.
